Hey My name is Sakura Haruno
by cacrulz
Summary: Hey. My name is Sakura Haruno. I have pink hair and I’m a sophomore.


*****

Hey. My name is Sakura Haruno.

_by cacrulz_

*****

* * *

**.:Chapter 1:****.**

Hey. My name is Sakura Haruno. I have pink hair and I'm a sophomore.

So yeah... It's the first day back from summer vacation and I have already been humiliated, insulted, and pushed around – physically and verbally – by Ino's posses more times than I can count. Practically an average day at school for me.

So you can pretty much guess how much of a loser I am.

I'm in the homeroom class right now in the seat that has been assigned to me in the past 2 years, waiting for my homeroom teacher. Technically, class has already started, but Kakashi-sensei – my homeroom teacher – is late most of the time. No wait, wipe that out, he is late ALL of the time.

I hate it when he's late. The longer he is away means the longer I get targeted by Ino and the other popular – _fake, bitchy, make-up wearing sluts_ – girls. But I guess it's okay at the moment. I think they got bored of my non-responsiveness today – see, I always get tears in freshman year, but I'm sorta used to it now... two years can do that to you – and went back to _their_ corner. Or maybe they stopped because Sasuke Uchiha just arrived and they have a better view of him there than around me.

Well, while I'm waiting for the teacher to come, I give you the brief introduction to the people who's actually bothered to be here.

Well first things first, there's Sasuke Uchiha. He sits somewhere in the class behind me. He's pretty much a typical cool, mysterious, Grade A, good-at-everything school heartthrob. And before you get any wrong ideas, no, I am not interested in him. Seriously, he's too broody and angsty for me. And he's so arrogant at times. He doesn't talk much but he has this I'm-better-than-you attitude with him.

There's Ino and her posses. Yeah, I mentioned her a couple of times before. She's in the _"IN"_ group. That's what they call themselves, the _"IN" _group, because, and I quote, _"the word 'popular' is so last year"_. Her and her posses – the posses don't deserve a paragraph to themselves. But then again, they're all the same, anyway. – can be classified into the cliché, Mean Girls troupe. You know, wear pink on Wednesday, that lip gloss colour was _so_ yesterday, and OH MY GOD, I can't believe you ate _THAT_, do you _know _how much calories is in the dressing?!!? Yeah... no comment. But then again, I was kinda sorta Ino's best friend in middle school. We kinda fell apart during freshman year after summer when she grew boobs. The guys started to notice her, things started leading up to another and then Ami invited her to the popular – they still called it that back then – group. My self-esteem sorta sky-dived from there, and what do you know, I became the class reject, loser, whatever you call it.

Oh right, I forget to tell you, if you haven't noticed already I'm pretty good at reading people. It's a trait you pick up from being an outcast the past two years. You see, since I keep silent most of the time, I can pretty much hear and seeeverything that's going on. That's how I know things, students included.

That one there is Hinata Hyuuga. Yeah, that girl with the long blue-ish hair. She's even quieter than me. And has this huge-ass crush on this guy called Naruto. She blushes even when his name is mentioned. I bet you she would have been as much of a loser as me if she wasn't so rich. Her dad is like a billionaire and owns most of the companies in this city, I think. Some people also say that her dad holds control over the not-so-legal businesses. But that's what people say, and people do tend to exaggerate a bit. That's why Hinata doesn't get picked on, because they're afraid of the consequences of her dad. You know, I personally wouldn't mind having my dad's soul sold to the devil if that means that Ino will start cutting me some slack. But meh, I'm biased.

Naruto's the one with chalk all over his clothes. Don't ask me how he got it _before_ class has even started, but I have a suspicion that he was trying to pull a prank on Kakashi-sensei, and sorta screwed up. _Again._ He had this crush on me since middle school but I think that it's become more of a habit more than any actual feelings he has for me now. Or maybe I'm just saying that to make myself feel better.

Oh, that barking you hear… that's coming from the guy with the spiky hair and hoodie. Yeah that's Kiba. I don't know who he is trying to fool hiding his dog in his jacket. He thinks he's so sneaky being able to smuggle Akamaru – that's the dog's name – into homeroom. Kakashi never tells him off for it. But that's only because he's too lazy to actually write out those detention notes thingies he has to sign.

The nerd? Oh you mean that guy in the front with his books open and pens neatly placed parallel to the desk. He's Aburame Shino. Don't be mistaken, he's nothing like a nerd or anything. He's just a perfectionist. Everything he does just _has_ to be precise and he doesn't do anything unnecessary. Oh, and he has this weird obsession with insects. But nobody bugs him because of it (pun not intended). He's too scary for anyone to make fun of him. I don't really blame them, he sorta scares me too. There's something very intimidating about him and that dark trench coat he always wears that covers half his face. And yes, he ALWAYS wears his sunglasses. _Even when he's indoors_. And let's not forget the weird obsession with bugs. I know, _freaky_, eh?

That guy who's slouched onto the table next to me, that's Shikamaru. He's supposed to be this genius. But don't even bother asking him for help on your homework or anything. He is lazy to the max. It will be too _'troublesome' _for him. He's always by himself on the school roof. And he can sleep anytime and anywhere. I swear, he can pass for an exotic endangered species of a sloth for being able to sleep for so long.

You see that red hair guy who seems like he can kill someone just by staring at them. That's Gaara. He came in the sometime last year. I heard he got expelled from his last school because he stabbed this teacher with a broken piece of a ruler. A _plastic_ ruler. But like I said before people tend to exaggerate. Don't believe me if you don't want to, I'm only telling you what I overheard.

Um... and that fat guy in front of me who's stuffing his face in like there is no tomorrow. That's Chouji. I know, it's quite disgusting really. I mean, how can someone eat so much and _not _get sick. Yeah, I sorta lost my appetite too for the next two days the first time I saw him like this. And in case you're wondering why I put up with sitting right behind him, having full view of his disgusting habit, it's has its benefits. For starters the teacher doesn't pick me whenever he asks a question. That's because you can't really see me behind Chouji... for _obvious_ reasons. But don't you ever let him catch you calling him fat. He's rather... _sensitive_ about his... er... well... he calls it his big bone problem. The last kid who commented about his weight... he was found beaten up – _crushed_ – to the ground. Yeah... don't ask.

"YOU'RE LATE!!"

That's just Naruto doing his customary outburst whenever Kakashi-sensei comes in. You know, that guy who just walked in with that weird mask over his mouth and gravity-defying hair. Right now, he's giving _another_ pathetic excuse about his tardiness. This time it's something to do with helping a random pregnant woman deliver her baby on the sidewalk or something like that.

Kakashi-sensei, always a considerate soul.

_Not!_

Don't bother believing anything he says. Most of it is just crap anyways.

"-back class. I hope you have enjoyed the your holidays in-"

Blah. Blah. Blah. Whatever, Kakashi-sensei. Just go and read your porn. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kakashi-sensei always reads porn. He has this orange book he brings _everywhere_. I don't know why it has never been confiscated off him or anything but… hey, wait… is it just me or does Kakashi-sensei _not_ have his porn with him?

"-and that student who thought it was funny to steal from me on the last day of school last year is-"

Wait, _what?_

"-that book was a special edition-"

Did someone steal Kakashi's porn? Pfft… Oh my god… I would _kiss_ that person.

"I am going to inspect through everyone's bags."

Yeah… He is always this obsessive about his porn. If Kakashi-sensei finds out who did it, I would feel so sorry for the person who stole it. God knows what kind of sadistic punishment Kakashi would force him to do.

"What the hell? You can't do that! That's like… an invasion of privacy."

"I don't care. Everyone empty your bags right now."

But then… it's not like he would actually steal the porn, keep it during the summer holidays _and_ bring it back to school today.

"Shikamaru Nara! Wake up and empty your bag."

"Nghh?"

Tsunade-sama is going to get really mad if someone reports this to the education board or something. Tsunade is the head mistress of this school. I don't know how she got this job considering the fact that she has this severe gambling and drinking problem. And don't ever try to provoke her. Trust me when I say you don't want to get her mad. At least not mad at you. She has this infamous temper that literally scares the shits out of everyone. Ok… maybe not literally. You get what I mean. You just don't want to get on her bad side, ok?

"Naruto, what on earth is that?"

Please tell me the green stuff on Naruto's ramen is seaweed and _not_ mold. I don't think my stomach can take that.

"You can put those… jars back into your bag, Shino. I can see that you don't have my book."

Oh _**yuck!**_

Ok… I know Shino likes bugs and all but… _eww._

"Kakashi-sensei… I think you should look through Forehead girl's bag. She hasn't taken anything out yet."

Mind you own bloody business, Ino-pig. Like _I_ would have porn in my bag.

"Sakura Haruno, please empty your bag onto the table."

_Ok_, ok! Geez, PMS much?

English book… maths… pencil case… History text book… notebook… and _what the hell is this doing in my bag?_

"Ohh… look! Forehead girl has PORN in her bag."

_What __**the hell**__ is this?_

"Sakura, would you care to explain this?"

"…"

Oh crap.

My name is Sakura Haruno.

I have pink hair.

I'm a sophomore

And I am friggin screwed.

* * *

I know I should probably not start a new fanfiction, seeing how I am still very new to this... but I couldn't resist.

This story is more of a comedic relief for me than anything. It isn't my first priorty at the moment so don't expect a fast update.

Anyway... I would **really really really **appreciate it if you review. I would like some feedback on this story before I continued.

This chapter is un-beta-ed so please excuse the mistakes.

:::cac:::


End file.
